Locked Out Of Heaven Carstiel - CarterxCastiel
by WinchesterMars
Summary: Dean constantly brags about having sex with tons of girls, and sparks curiosity in Castiel when Sam mentions 'making love'. Entirely clueless, Castiel asks Carter what the difference is and she shows him. ((Between Castiel & my OC Carter))


Warnings: Smut.

Me, Sam and Dean were staying at Bobby's house for the weekend, trying to figure out what to do since we had a weekend off. No cases whatsoever. It felt strange, but awesome. I leaned into the fridge and pulled out a few beer bottles, then crossed back into Bobby's study, handing a beer to Sam, Dean and Bobby. I went back into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, looking for a simple soda, since I wasn't in the mood for a beer, then I suddenly felt arms slip around my waist. I smiled a bit, then turned around, meeting face to face with Castiel.  
"Hi there" I said with a smirk as we were pressed together.  
I kicked the door of the fridge closed, Castiel gently pushing me up against the fridge, his hands light on my hips, hesitant almost, "hello" he spoke in his gruff voice. His voice was always so serious, but when you looked up into his eyes, you could see all his emotions.  
I smiled, "need somethin'?" I asked, ignoring the stares from my brothers, who were still surprised by the way Cas was with me.  
Castiel nodded, looking down shyly, his cheeks tinting red.  
I tilted my head, smirking as the angel blushed, "well, what is it?" I asked.  
He looked back up at me with shy, innocent blue eyes, and instead of speaking, he slowly pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine.  
I gasped softly, surprised at the sudden kiss, but I didn't stop it. I felt myself blushing, my heart skipping a couple beats every once in while. As we kissed, I felt sparks and fluttering in my stomach.  
After a while, we slowly pulled away, Cas blushing even more, looking down, "I'm sorry, Carter. I shouldn't have done that" he said.  
I smiled, "hey, it's okay, Cas. Don't worry about it" I said, "besides, I kinda liked it" I added with another smile.  
"Really?" He asked, looking up at me, his blue eyes shining.  
I nodded, "yeah" I said, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Well, in that case..." He said, sliding his hands down past my waist, hooking his hands on the back of my thighs, then he picked me up, both of us suddenly in my room, just the sound of his feathers rustling.  
"Huh, the angel express sure comes in handy" I teased.  
Castiel chuckled a bit, still holding me up, then he leaned in and kissed me again, this time, with no hesitation.  
I smiled and kissed back, tightening my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.  
Castiel slowly deepened the kiss, his arms circling around my waist, holding me closer.  
I moved my hands, tangling my fingers in his messy dark hair, gently tugging, earning a half-moan, half-gasp. I smirked, then felt Cas lay me on my bed, slowly climbing on top of me.  
Castiel slowly pulled away from the kiss, both of us a bit breathless, "Carter?" he spoke softly, his blue eyes looking down at me curiously.  
"Yeah?" I replied,  
"What's the difference between having sex and making love?" The angel asked curiously, "I always hear Dean talking about having sex, but then I heard Sam mention the subject of making love"  
"Well, um, having sex is lustful and is basically just done for entertainment, only to relieve the feeling of being aroused, which is what Dean does. Making love is more passionate and loving, and is done when two people want to have a sensual moment together, especially if the two are new at it and want to do it slow and sweet." I explained. I wasn't a complete expert at this, I mean, I knew enough, but I truly didn't know everything there was.  
"Care to elaborate more on the making love part?" He asked,  
"well, it's kind of hard to explain" I answered, raising an eyebrow. Was he hinting me? Or did he really want to know the difference?  
"Can you show me?" He asked, seeming completely innocent. By the look in his eyes, I knew that he truly wanted to know the difference.  
I bit my bottom lip as I gazed up at him, then nodded slowly, "sure. I'll show you" I said.  
His eyes widened in surprise at my agreement, then he spoke, suddenly nervous, "um, okay then" he said.  
I smiled up at him, then slowly pulled him down, our lips meeting, feeling that same spark I felt when we first kissed earlier.  
Castiel groaned softly, pulling my body against his, a smile pulling at his lips as he kissed back.  
I deepened the kiss slowly, closing my eyes, taking hold of the collar of his trenchcoat.  
He deepened the kiss more, slowly running his hands down my body, resting his hands on my hips.  
I trembled from his touch, his hands touching the skin that was exposed. I slowly worked his trenchcoat off, dropping it to the floor, then I pulled him closer by his backwards tie, deepening the kiss even more.  
Cas groaned softly again, picking me up, kicking his trenchcoat out of the away, then pushed me up against the wall.  
I smirked, then tugged him even closer by his tie, running my free hand through his hair.  
He shuddered, then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing himself tighter against me, his pants tightening and bunching around his length as he became aroused.  
I moved down and kissed his neck, smirking a bit as I slowly slid my hand down his body, hovering over the bulge in his pants, then I grinned, watching as I gave a light squeeze, earning a lustful moan from Castiel, his head dipping back. Damn, he sounded so sexy with that deep moan, I swear it sent a shiver down my spine.  
Castiel bucked his hips against my hand, groaning as I pushed against his length,  
I moved back up and kissed him deeply, giving another light squeeze.  
He moaned again, then grabbed me and dropped me onto the bed, getting on top, his breathing ragged as he looked down at me.  
I smirked, then grabbed him and rolled us over.  
Castiel gasped softly in surprise as I ended up on top.  
I smirked, then leaned down and kissed him deeply.  
Cas instantly and eagerly kissed back, grabbing my hips.  
I gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip, as I straddled his hips, tugging his tie as I slid my free hand up, running my fingers through his hair.  
Castiel gasped a bit, then parted his lips, bucking his hips.  
I giggled from the thrust, then slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste. He tasted sweet, like honey.  
Cas sighed, running his hands down my back, hesitating as he neared the curve of my ass.  
I smirked, nodding, slipping my hands down his body, unbuckling his belt, pulling it off, dropping it to the floor.  
He slowly slid his hands lower, resting them on my ass.  
I smiled, then kissed down to his neck as I slowly untied his tie, pulling it off, dropping it beside his belt.  
Castiel moaned softly as I kissed his neck, then he moved his hands back up as he slowly began lifting my shirt, getting it to my chest, hesitating.  
I sat up on him, helping him pull off my shirt, dropping it to the floor with his clothes.  
Castiel's blue eyes widened as he looked me over, then he slowly slid his hands up my sides, caressing my body lightly.  
I shivered from his light touch, closing my eyes, feeling his fingers edge near my bra, just below my right breast, hearing a soft gasp. I opened my eyes to find Castiel gazing at my tattoo. I smiled, then slowly leaned down and kissed him deeply while unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off, dropping it to the floor.  
Castiel kissed back, sliding his hands down my body, then he began caressing my thighs.  
I unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off, then I smirked, slowly beginning to rock my hips on his, earning a pleading moan, then I was suddenly pushed onto my back, Castiel on top of me. I looked up at him with a smirk. He looked so adorable with a flushed face, his hair a mess and his blue eyes bright.  
He smiled a small shy smile, then leaned down and kissed me deeply, a soft groan escaping his lips as our bodies made contact, our remaining clothes creating a friction.  
I kissed back, then moaned softly, slipping my hands down my body, helping him by unbuttoning my shorts, pulling them off, throwing them with the rest of our clothes.  
Castiel deepened the kiss, slowly sliding a hand behind my back, his fingertips brushing over the bra strap, hesitating.  
I nodded in approval, running my hands through his hair.  
He unhooked my bra, then slowly pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. He moved his hands down my body and hesitated as he brushed his fingers over the lace waistband of my panties. I smiled and reached down, helping him by slipping them off as far as I could reach, leaving the rest to him.  
Castiel's breath hitched as he slowly removed my panties. He pulled back, then slowly looked me over, his eyes widening again, with curiosity and interest. I take it he's never seen a female bare before. Castiel caressed my body, his hands trailing from my shoulders, lightly over my breasts, then down my body, stopping at my hips.  
I trembled from his light touch, then moved my hands down his body and slowly slid his boxers off, dropping them to the floor with the rest of our clothes. I slid my arms around his neck, then pulled him down, kissing him deeply.  
Castiel kissed back just as deep, positioning himself, moving his hips, sliding into me gently.  
I moaned slightly, tightening my arms around him, surprised at how big he was.  
Cas moaned at the same time as me, thrusting his hips, trying to work a rhythm, so I moved my hips with his, guiding him, finally getting a perfect rhythm, our movements in sync.  
I moaned again, slowly pulling away from the kiss, taking hold of his upper arms.  
Castiel groaned, slowly pushing in and out of me, leaning down to kiss my neck.  
I moaned more, moving in time with him, closing my eyes from the insane amount of pleasure and we just started.  
"Carter" Cas whispered/moaned softly, continuing to move steady.  
I slowly let go of his arms, then slid my arms around his neck, moaning out, "faster"  
He kissed down to my chest as we both moved faster, me continuing to guide him, but I didn't mind. He kissed my breasts lightly, moaning again.  
I dipped my head back, moaning a bit loud.  
Castiel came back up and kissed my neck, slipping his hands on my lower back, slowly lifting me, pushing himself a bit deeper, speeding up his pace, moaning in my ear as he kissed up and down my neck.  
I moaned more, gently tugging at his hair as I tangled my fingers in it, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. Damn, he felt so good.  
"mmm, Carter" Cas groaned again, continuing to push himself at a fast, deep pace.  
I moaned a bit loud, dipping my head back again, moving perfectly in sync with him.  
He moaned more, gently biting at my neck, twisting his hips, pushing against a certain spot as he slid deeper, causing me moan out in pleasure. "Cas!" I moaned, arching my back. His lips turned up into a smile as he realized that that was my weak spot, so he moved his hips again, sliding in further, hitting my weak spot over and over.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hips, matching his thrusts, moaning out in pleasure again, tilting my head back, pleasure coursing through my body as i felt him continue to stroke my weak spot, causing me to tremble in pleasure.  
Castiel kissed my neck, moaning as he slid even deeper.  
I moaned a little loud, arching my back, my hips meeting his thrusts.  
He moaned with me, moving harder and deeper, gently biting my neck.  
I moaned more, reaching my hands over my head, gripping the pillow tightly, moving my hips with his.  
Castiel moaned again, thrusting his hips hard and fast.  
I moaned his name a bit loudly, arching my back, tilting my head back again, closing my eyes tightly.  
He moaned more, moving harder, going deeper, kissing my breasts lightly  
I moaned again, my breathing getting hard and heavy  
Castiel went harder, moaning a bit loud, hitting my weak spot harder as he slid completely inside me  
I moaned loudly in pleasure, letting go of the pillow, gripping the bedsheets tightly instead.  
He moaned more, sliding deeper, thrusting hard into my weak spot, causing me to climax.  
I moaned his name loud, arching my back, still moving my hips with his.  
He continued to move, knowing that we both didn't want to stop. He ran his hands through my hair, pulling gently, going slow and hard, stroking every pleasurable spot i had, which made me moan in pleasure.  
I moaned louder, not caring if we were loud and that anyone could hear us. I only cared about Castiel right now, i can be embarrassed later.  
Castiel slowed down, but continued to move hard and deep, hitting every single spot i had.  
I moaned loud, moving my hips with his, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling him pull back until he was almost out, then he shocked me as he thrusted his hips fast, hitting my weak spot with full force.  
I moaned his name loudly, arching my back, holding onto him, closing my eyes tightly, tilting my head back, pleasure flooding my mind and body as i climaxed, hearing Castiel moan loud.  
I let myself fall back onto the bed, as Castiel slowly pulled out, collapsing on top of me, both of us breathless.  
I wrapped my arms around him, looking into his bright blue eyes, our breathing still heavy.  
"God, that was amazing" he whispered breathlessly  
I nodded, "beyond amazing" i replied, kissing his lips quickly but sweetly.  
Castiel smiled and kissed back, then he laid beside me and pulled the blanket over us, slipping an arm over my waist as he laid on his side, gazing at me.  
I smiled more, then took his hand in mine.  
"I love you Carter" Castiel murmured softly and a bit shyly, squeezing my hand gently.  
"I love you too, Cas" i replied, pressing my lips to his neck.  
He smiled, a soft moan escaping his lips.  
I sighed softly, my body and mind extremely exhausted.  
Cas smiled, holding me close, his bright blue eyes gazing into my blue-grey eyes.  
I smiled back, leaning over, kissing his lips softly, then as he rolled onto his back, I laid on his chest.  
"Now, -that- was what making love is" I said, giving Cas a small smirk.  
He chuckled, "well, I'm glad you showed me, Carter" he smiled, kissing my forehead, then rubbing my back.  
I smiled as well, closing my eyes.


End file.
